A Cozy Day in Bed
by Kaitmiller17
Summary: One Shot. Soul wakes up to company in bed. Maka comes down with a fever. Generally an eventful day of hooky in the Evans/Albarn household.


I wake up to a hand between my legs. I open my eyes to see a figure coming up the bed towards me under the covers.  
"Blair, seriously, fuck off. I thought we agreed you wouldn't do this anymore. You know I like Maka."  
They lie down with an arm around my waist and their head on my chest.  
"I said I wouldn't do it anymore if you told Maka that you like her."  
My wide eyes follow Blair's voice over to my desk chair where she's curled up in a ball peering at me under the brim of her hat.  
"If you're over there then..."  
I flip the blanket back to find Maka with her eyes closed and breathing heavily.  
"Maka, what are you doing in here?!"  
"I'm s-so c-c-cold-d."  
"Are you okay? You're face is red."  
I reach down and touch her cheek.  
"Maka, you're burning up!"  
"Am I? But I'm so cold."  
"You're sick."  
"I guess I don't feel quite right."  
"Oh, Maka..."  
I turn on my side and pull her towards me. I wrap my arms around her and she buries her face into me.  
"No school for you today."  
"But I-"  
"No buts. You can copy notes from Tsubaki later. For now you're staying in bed and I'm taking care of you."  
She sighs in defeat. "Okay, that sounds nice. I get to spend the whole day in bed with you..."  
"Holy shit, you must be really sick."  
"I'd still want to do this even if I weren't."  
Blair snickers as she hops of the chair and leaves the room.  
"I don't think you would."  
"Shh...just cuddle with me."  
"Um, alright."  
Her breathing slows and I think she's asleep so I get up from the bed and leave the room.  
I go into the bathroom to take a leak and I brush my teeth while I'm there. I go back to my room to find Maka sprawled out on top of the blankets and clad in only a Tshirt, which has risen to almost PG heights and some tiny white lace panties. I realize I'm only in boxers and I shuffle around to find some PJ pants.  
"Soooooul! Why'd you leave?"  
"I had to piss."  
"Oh, well come back. I was really hot but now I'm getting cold again."  
"I'm just trying to find some pants."  
She opens her eyes and looks over at me.  
"You're not naked or anything, just get over here. Now."  
"I just-"  
"No. Come here."  
"You're awfully demanding."  
"I don't care."  
I sigh and I go back to the bed without finding pants. I swear, if she wakes up with a clear head and I get a chop for this I'll be pissed.  
I climb back in and throw the covers back over Maka. She migrates back to my chest and cuddles into me. I hear her breathing even out again and I fall back asleep soon after.

I wake up again when Maka throws the covers off of her.  
"Hot again?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hungry at all? Thirty?"  
Her stomach growls an I can't help but laugh.  
"Okay, what do you want?"  
"Um. Just toast. And some water."  
"Okay, I'll go make some."  
"Be quick."  
Her round pleading eyes make me smile and I nod to her before leaving the room.  
I throw two pieces of toast in and grab a glass out and the Nutella. Oh, the wonders of Nutella...this shit saves my life every time Maka's on her personal shark week. I'm still guaranteed a few Maka chops but not as bad as before the first time we bought Nutella.  
I hear Maka shuffling into the room just as the toast pops.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You took to long. I miss you."  
I take a peak at her as I take the lid of the Nutella. She's cocooned in a blanket and my slippers are peaking out from beneath.  
I sigh and get back to work on the toast. I throw each piece on a plate and set one in front of Maka, where she's taken a seat at the table, and I sit down with the other.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem."  
She scoots her chair closer to mine and leans on my shoulder as she eats.  
"Feeling any better?"  
She looks up at me with lazy eyes and nods.  
"A little. I don't feel as tired."  
"We slept for a good couple hours anyways."  
"I should have asked earlier but do you want any medicine?"  
"Nope!"  
"Why don't you ever take any?"  
"It's gross!"  
"Really?! All these years you refuse to accept medicine from me and it's because it tastes gross?!"  
"Yupp!"  
"You're taking some right now!"  
"You can't make me!"  
She bolts from the table and into the living room.  
"Really?! Are you declaring war on me?"  
"Yes, Sir!"  
I quickly grab the appropriate syrup from the medicine cabinet and take off the cap. I go into the living room and it seems empty.  
Where would Maka hide?  
Hmm...there's one cupboard that we keep blankets in but it should be almost empty and should have just enough room for Maka to squeeze into. I tiptoe to the cupboard and set the medicine on the table. I grab a blanket off the couch and when I et to the cupboard I fling it open.  
Maka squeals and tries to escape but I catch her in the blanket and pin her down. She squirms a lot but I manage to trap all but her head.  
I reach and grab the bottle off the table an press it to Maka's lips. She holds them closed firmly and I have no other choice.  
"Come one, Tiny Tits."  
She opens her mouth to yell at me and I tip the bottle into it. She accidentally gulps some down and I release her and quickly scramble back, spilling a little frontage bottle a I do.  
"Soul! That was mean! You tricked me!"  
"You'll get better faster if you take it!"  
She sits in a heap on top of her old confines with crossed arms and a pouted lip.  
"You betrayed me Eater."  
"Don't go making puppy eyes at me, missy, you needed this stuff. Are you mad?"  
"Yes."  
"But that makes me really sad, Maka."  
I mirror her pout and her face turns to one of conflict. She sputters before looking away.  
"I'm not mad at you."  
"Good, come lie down with me again."  
She smiles brightly and hops up.  
"Okay!"  
I shake my head as she takes my wrist and leads me back to my room. This woman will be the death of me.  
She climbs onto the bed first, giving me the most perfect view of her ass I've ever had the luck to see and I climb in after her. The climbs right on top of me this time and straddles my waist. He lies et head down on my chest and sighs out contently.  
"Maka, you're beautiful."  
"Y"really think so?"  
"Yeah, I do."  
"Well, I love it when you play piano. Not when you play someone else's song but when you play yours."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Soul, you're the coolest partner ever."  
"Yeah...partner."  
The effects of the medicine effectively knock Maka out and I lie Maka gently beside me and get up out of the bed.  
I finally get a chance to throw on some pants and I go out into the living room to watch TV on low volume.  
"Maka, I love you more than a partner ever should."  
It's hours before Maka wakes up again and when she does she comes to find me.  
"Soul?"  
"I'm in the living room!"  
She comes in while rubbing sleep from her eyes and takes a seat beside me.  
She lies her head in my lap and curls up.  
"What'cha been up to?"  
"Just watching some TV."  
"What's on?"  
"Criminal Minds."  
"Which one?"  
"The house fire one were the dad kidnaps his daughter."  
Maka shivers.  
"That's something Papa would do."  
I can't help but laugh and her sweet giggles join in soon after.  
"So, how are you feeling?"  
"A lot better. Thanks for taking such good care of me...even if I was acting a little..."  
"Not Makaish."  
"Yeah..."  
"Y'know, you're still not wearing any pants."  
"I should go- No. Never mind. I don't even care anymore."  
"Yeah, you're beyond reconciliation."  
"Thank you so much for-"  
"I'm you're partner, no need to thank me for looking after the health of my Meister."  
"You're not just my partner though. You're my best friend and I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
"Soul, look at me."  
I look down and her evergreens bore into me.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too!"  
"Then kiss me, stupid!"  
"Oh... Oh! Umm. You-"  
She sits up and faces me.

"Not like a Meister loves her weapon. I love you like a woman loves a man."

"Are you sure you're not still crazy on the sick-o."

"Depends. Do you wish I was so we could pretend this never happened or do you wish I'm fine because you want this too?"

"I want this. I want you. I love you, Maka, uhh, like a man loves a woman."

She sighs out in relief.

"Thank god! I've already embarrassed myse-"

I finally kiss her. I've never kissed another girl. Maka and I met when she was 13 and I've sort of always known it would be her.

He lips are soft and a bit chapped and I can't explain how but they just taste like _her_.

I pull her into my lap and she kisses me back. We're awkward but that just goes along with the rest of our situation. An 18 year old and a 19 year old who have lived together for five years and harbouring unrequited emotions for each other for a long time. Usually we're getting hurt, protecting, fighting kishins, fighting each other or going to school but now we're just _us_.

Arms that don't quite know where to go. Teeth knocking each other here and there. My hands finally find a comfortable place on Maka's hips and hers stop on my shoulders.

One word.

There's only one word that can describe everything in this moment right now

Perfect.

_Perfect._


End file.
